Although several new projects are included in this proposal, the overall major emphasis of our MBRS program at Prairie View A&M University has not changed. The program continues to be designed to produce biomedical scientists and foster health related research and improve academics at this University. The late Dr. J.E. Berry, our former MBRS Director for over ten years, and Dr. Arthur Washington, our more recent past MBRS Director, set a tone of excellence in this program at it will be maintained. The projects included here are: (1) Thieno(2,3-d)pyrimidine-2,4(1H,3H)- diones as Novel Potential Tumor Inhibitory Triazenes, Henry Ballard, P.I.; (2) Development of diagnostic Markers for Corynebacterium Pseudotuberculosis, Cleantis Braithwaite, P.I.; (3) Interactions of Sulfated Xylans with Thrombin, Antithrombin III and Heparin Cofactor II, Vasant Doctor, P.I.; (4) Biochemical and Immunological Properties of a Caprine Conceptus Interferon, Gary Newton, P.I.; (5) Effect of Mycotoxins on Growth and Development in Developing Rat Embryos, Ernest Smith, P.I.; (6) The Effect of Growing Forage and Food Crops in Soils Treated with Sewage Sludges, Seab Smith, P.I. In addition to research activities in the School of Arts and Sciences, the establishment of a modern "State of the Art" Cooperative Agriculture Research Center (CARC) at the University has added new stimulus for basic research. A great deal of collaborative research activities between the Natural Sciences and CARC is expected in the future. Also a joint weekly seminar of MBRS participants and research scientists at CARC will provide an opportunity for students and faculty to present their research and discuss possible solutions.